This Invention relates to the sport of golfing, and more particularly to a golf club swing trainer for use by practicing golfers for perfecting and replicating the attainment of the proper end positions of the top of the backswing and the top of the follow-through.
Timing of the end position of the top of the backswing segment of a golf club swing is the most difficult aspect of the game to consistently repeat properly because during the swing it is nearly impossible for the player to measure both his overall tempo and whether or not he makes the important pause at the top. Both are vital for distance and accuracy.
The only known prior device alleged to be capable of providing the identification of the end positions of a golf club swing, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,547 which discloses a battery operated arm position monitoring device attachable to the wrist of a practicing golfer and operable to emit an audible electric signal to alert a practicing golfer when the preset positions of a golf club swing are reached. The device is adjustable to accommodate different swing positions of a plurality of golfers. Accordingly, the device is usable only by the person for which it is adjusted. Its primary emphasis is on position instead of the all-important timing pause at the top of the backswing that must occur before starting the downswing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,245 discloses a device for adjusting the backswing arm positions of a golf player, in which a ball is supported for rolling movement along a guide channel which rotates with movement of the arms and hands of a golfer in the backswing portion of a golf club swing to impact a sound producing surface. The guide channel is adjusted for each player""s top end position of the backswing, and again its emphasis is position instead of timing. Position is important, however, but timing is equally important to maximize club head speed at impact, for distance and accuracy.
The golf club swing trainer of this invention includes a container in which a ball may roll or drop freely between one end having a sound deadening material for muffling any sound when impacted by the ball and an opposite end of a material that makes an audible xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d sound when impacted by the ball dropping onto it. The container is mounted by Velcro on a golf glove or other support for attachment to a hand, preferably the leading hand of a practicing golfer, in such position that when a golf club is swung to a desired top end of the backswing segment of a golf club swing and pauses there for a second or so, and subsequently to the desired end of the follow-through segment after properly turning the body and pauses there for a short period of time, as above, the ball makes audible impact with the end of the container opposite the sound deadening material. Positions between the back swing and follow-through end segments of the swing move the ball into impact with the sound deadening material. In this manner, an audible signal is given to the practicing golfer only if the important pause occurs at the top of the backswing. A second signal is heard by the opposite ear of the practicing golfer if the body turn and follow-through is high and sufficiently complete so that the ball will roll to the end of the tube to produce a xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d.
The principal objective of this invention is the provision of a golf club swing trainer that provides audible signals to the practicing golfer identifying the end positions of the backswing and follow-through segments of a golf club swing selected as desirable for the practicing golfer, to enable the golfer to recognize consistently when there is a proper pause at the top of the backswing.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a golf club-swing trainer of the class described that is light in weight, portably mountable on a hand of the practicing golfer, and facilitates, through repetition, developing muscle memory of the proper golf club swing.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a golf club swing trainer of the class described in which a ball-containing cylinder may be mounted removably on a hand, preferably the leading hand of a practicing golfer, to provide an audible signal when the golf club swing reaches the terminal ends of the backswing and follow-through segments of the swing of the practicing golfer.
Still another objective of this invention is the provision of a golf club swing trainer of the class described in which a ball-containing cylinder is mountable removably on the selected hand of a practicing golfer by any of a wide variety of attaching devices, such as the Velcro closure of a conventional golf glove, or a wrist band.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a consistently effective golf club swing trainer of the class described that requires no maintenance or adjustments for any practicing golfer.
Still another objective of this invention is the provision of a golf club swing trainer of the class described that is of simplified construction for economical manufacture and consistent precision of performance for all practicing golfers.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment.